Antenna designs for computing devices vary depending on the requirements for mobile communication standards as well as structural designs of the computing devices themselves. Typical challenges for designing antennas include designing antennas that cover new frequency bands (e.g., such as 4G frequency bands) and carrier requirements (e.g., a 2×2 MIMO antenna scheme requirement, or data rate requirements), designing antennas that meet sizing limitations and spacing within the housing of a computing device (e.g., the limitations of antenna layout space), and integrating antennas with internal components with minimal tradeoff of layout space on a printed circuit board.